


Urge For Going

by fizzinq



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzinq/pseuds/fizzinq
Summary: He got the urge for going, and I had to let him go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh the song it’s based on is urge for going by joni mitchell... it’s very good. basically cantus leaves all of the minstrels in the southern hemisphere so they aren’t effected by the festival of the bells possibly going wrong

“Murray, you don’t understand, I ha-“

“Oh, trust me, I sure as _hell_ don’t! But what _you_ don’t understand is why I and the rest of us don’t understand _what_ you’re doing or _why_!”

The rarest thing to occur between two creatures who rallied for peace and love in the form of song was an argument - but rare doesn’t mean impossible. At the moment, Murray had finally reached his breaking point, and was confronting his partner for all of the strange things he said and did.

However, Murray wasn’t always the best at keeping his tone.

“You never tell us _anything!_ ” He shouted, gesturing madly.

“Yes I-“

“No you _don’t!!_ You _think_ you do, but you never say anything we understand! You always leave in the middle of the fuckin’ night and leave us with no rhyme or reason as to why we’re suddenly deserted in the _middle of fuckin’ nowhere!_ ”

Cantus tightened the grip on his gloves, and sucked in a breath. This whole fight had been sparked by him mentioning the upcoming Festival of the Bells - an event he always left for. “N- I- Murray, I-“ Cantus’s voice had already raised, but he wasn’t the best at debate; he stuttered through all of his arguments. He was at a loss for what to say when he was vulnerable.

“ _NO!!_ You _listen_ to me, Cantus!” Murray leaned closer to his boss, really getting in his face. “You _cannot_ just leave us anymore!”

“I have to! It- It’s not safe, out there-“

“You’ve dragged us through _worse!_ Remember the bitter cold you dragged us through when you refused to move us away from it? You’ve walked us blind into near-death experiences because of some fuckin’ _‘heavenly hunch’_ that descends upon you from above!” Murray had seen Cantus get an Inkling before; he’d suddenly turn direction, or stop, or turn them around entirely - and his Inklings weren’t always the best guidance. Nothing from nature was perfect, after all.

“Murray, I leave you here becau-“ His tone got more insistent, and his arms had dropped to his sides - which was posture unlike Cantus.

“ _Because you don’t know what you’re doing!!_ You leave us here because you take all your guidance from some impulsive voice in your head!” He paused. “Y’know, I really wish I’d never even followed you into this shi-”

“ _I LEAVE YOU HERE BECAUSE I DON’T WANT YOU TO FREEZE!!_ ” Cantus finally broke out; he didn’t want to lose Murray, and the concept of never seeing him again - or never even having seen him - hurt him in a way he couldn’t describe.

Murray’s head snapped up, his eyes suddenly wide. It was unlike Cantus to burst out this way; he’d seen him mad before, yes, but never this uncontrollably frustrated. He was at a loss for words.

Tears poured down Cantus’s face as he shouted. “You’ve never _heard_ about the Festival of the Bells! If it gets too cold without any celebration, _everything and everyone_ in the Rock freezes, and never comes back! I’ve seen it almost happen before! I leave you here so it doesn’t happen to _you!!_ ” His shoulders settled, and his figure slowly slumped. “I- I don’t... Want to lose you.”

“...Cantus...” Murray’s expression softened. He came forward, and raised a hand, trying to touch his partner’s face.

Cantus moved away from him and sniffled. “...But if you don’t feel the same way, then... Then I guess you’ll just... I’ll just... Go.” He straightened out his figure, let out a shuddery breath, and turned on his heel, storming off and disappearing into the caves.

Murray could only watch as the dark tunnel took him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Cantus wasn’t sure how long it’d been since he holed himself up in that cave. All he knew is that it had been a long time, and he was exhausted. It could’ve been hours; it could’ve been days. However long it’d been, he was certain that Murray had given up his search and was satisfied with being left alo—

“Boss?”

A voice came from behind him. It was raspy, and low, and softer than it’d ever been. Cantus turned his head, looking in the direction of the voice, and saw Murray in the opening of the cave.

He stood there, slouching more than usual, eyes downcast, fingers twiddling with each other behind his back. He opened his mouth, and shut it again. He felt as if Cantus wanted to speak.

“...Go away.” He said, turning back and staring at the wall in the corner he’d lodged himself into. “I don’t know what you’re doing here. You said you never would’ve met me, if you had the choice. And I’m giving you that choice now.” Cantus was usually rational, yes, but... That statement shook him. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else but with the Minstrels - they were practically the only family he had.

Murray hesitated. He thought to himself for a moment, before finally stepping into the dark cave. He slung his guitar to his front, and played a few stray notes to light the room. Ditzies were borne from his fingers, and they flurried across the room as he walked, nestling in his hair and in Cantus’s down. “I know I said that. But I didn’t mean it.” He sat against the wall Cantus was leaned against, not immediately next to him, but fairly close. “It was...” He paused. “It was dumb.”

Cantus puffed. “‘Dumb’ is an understatement.”

“I know it is. I’m sorry.”

“...Do you really mean that?” Slowly, Cantus turned, not quite to face him, but to be able to see him. His eyes and cheeks were peachy pink, and his breath and voice shook, like a deer walking on an icy lake.

“Yeah... Of course.” Murray moved closer, stretching his neck to allow Cantus to nuzzle his snout under his chin. “I just... Don’t like it when you leave. Not without warning.”

“I know.” Cantus’s voice was low - lower than it had already been - and weak. “I don’t like leaving, either. But I’d rather it be me at that risk than any of you.”

Murray actually chuckled at that. “Y’know... Sometimes I like it when you’re not as clear. I don’t like t’ think of losing you either, Boss.” He put his hand on Cantus’s back, feeling at the worn-out velvet of his robe and sighing at the comfort of the sensation. Velvet was always such a Minstrel thing, to him; he couldn’t associate it with anything else.

“I understand.” He found great solace in the gentle touch, even reaching to hold Murray’s free hand in his own. It was silent, for a while. “...So you won’t leave?”

“No. Never.”

“And you don’t want me to leave, either?”

“Of course not... I don’t know how I’d turn out without you around, Boss.” He laughed, if weakly. That was fairly true.

“Me neither.” More silence. The Ditzies around them hummed, nestling between the two of them and twirling around their heads. This was finally behind them - and it would stay behind them.

“...Do you want to go back yet?”

Cantus thought for a moment. “No,” he answered, “I’m at peace here.”

Murray smiled. Cantus was back to being Cantus. “That’s just fine, then.”


End file.
